


HANDS

by champangemami



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champangemami/pseuds/champangemami
Summary: woke up in the middle of the night to write this, i hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Reader, Daveed Diggs/You
Kudos: 12





	1. HANDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> black female reader gives daveed a tender blowjob

On a Saturday evening, you found yourself awakened by the orange and purple hues of the Brooklyn sunset, beaming through your shared brownstone apartment windows.

As you stirred in the white sheets that is your bed, you noticed that something big was missing.

That something was Daveed, your boyfriend, whom you shared your brownstone with.

Coming out of the bedroom, and into the living room, you found Daveed right where he was when you dozed off: on the couch, headset on, controller in hand, in front of the flatscreen.

When he notices your presence in the door frame, he glances over towards you, and then quickly back to the screen to pause the game.

“Evening, sleepyhead. How was your nap?” Daveed breathes, yanking his headset off and rising to stretch.

“Fine, I wasn’t asleep that long anyway. Have you been sitting here the whole time?” You ask, making your way to the kitchen to look at the time on the microwave.

“Ummm.. Yesss.” Daveed says wryly.

“It’s 7 PM, Daveed.” You say, yelling from the kitchen.

“Y/N, you know time gets away from me sometimes.” Daveed says, entering the kitchen to wrap his arms around you.

“Well, I guess you do deserve a break, you’ve had quite the year!” You say, turning in his arms to face him.

He leans down to kiss you. It’s soft, like “all of it was worth it to see you” soft. It makes you tingle, and that’s when you get the idea in your head.

Breaking the kiss, you say “Baby, go sit back on the couch. I have an idea.”

“What is it, can I eat it? Daveed asks, unlocking his arms to walk away, cutting his eyes at you.

"No silly, you can’t. Just wait for it.” You say, exiting the kitchen, heading back to the bedroom.

Going to the very back corner of your closet, you find your special box full of toys and gimmicks for what you referred to as 'kinky times’.

In passing the rest of your “equipment”, you opt for blue rope to be thoughtful, instead of red, because it complements Daveed’s skin tone.

Stowing the box back in its place, you head back out to the main room to find him back on the couch, looking around, and humming under his breath.

As you enter the room, with your hands behind your back, you slowly waltz over to the coffee table, putting it between the two of you.

“… What’s that, baby?” Daveed asks, doing his best to peer around your frame.

“My idea.” You say, bringing your hands in front of you.

Daveed’s eyes widen slightly at the sight of the royal blue rope, and then he looks up at you.

“Can I tie your hands?” You ask shyly, although looking him right in the eyes.

“Yes. I trust you not to murder me.” Daveed laughs, bringing his wrists together over his lap.

“I won’t babe.” You laugh back. “Stand up and turn around for me please?”

He does so as you bring yourself around the coffee table, bringing his wrists behind himself.

You unravel the rope to tie an intricate knot, tight enough so he keeps his hands to himself, but loose enough to be comfortable.

This is where the fun begins.

You turn Daveed around to kiss him deeply. Although being bigger and much stronger than you, he flops on the couch at your tiny push.

You sit on the couch beside him, looking into his deep brown eyes, and all you can see is the twinkle in them.

Pressing your lips to his, you kiss Daveed with all the passion you could muster. Biting his lip, tugging on it, mingling your tongues, and Daveed returning the energy.

You bring your hand up to his neck, snaking it into his hair to tug on it a little. This makes Daveed gasp, breaking the kiss long enough for you to assault his neck with kisses and hickies.

Taking your hand out of his hair, you get off of the couch to be on your knees in front of him.

“Baby, you’ve been awfully silent. Are you okay?” You ask, parting his legs to lean towards him and rub his shoulders and chest.

“I’m more than fine, babygirl. Just watching you do what you do. I love it by the way.” Daveed says, biting his lip. His voice was laced with pure sex, with little pauses between each word.

You move your hands from his chest to his thighs, taking your time to massage them. A small moan escapes Daveed, barely audible, but a moan nonetheless.

Undoing his belt buckle, Daveed raises his hips to help you remove his jeans. Through his black briefs, you could definitely see that Daveed was thoroughly enjoying every single touch you gave him.

You lean towards him one last time to kiss him, through all of his gasps, as you palm him through his briefs.

Releasing the kiss, you tug on Daveed’s underwear to finally get them off.

His length springs free, lightly slapping against his stomach. Precum made his tip glisten in the light, which made him flustered.

A blushing Daveed, with his legs spread on the couch was quite the sight to see. He’d never been touched so slowly, so precisely.

You grab his cock, all eight inches, and bring the tip towards your mouth. Looking up at Daveed, you kiss it, slowly bringing your lips over the entire head of his length. Your tongue swirls around it, being especially attentive to the underside, as it made Daveed tingle.

With a small “pop”, you move your lips to kiss his shaft, stroking it, kissing it, trying to be as tender as possible.

Humming while you work, you look up at Daveed, whose cheeks are the most pink you’ve seen. He closes his eyes tight and bites his lip when you lick the right spots, causing him to moan.

“Mmm, baby… You- don’t know… how bad- I want to touch you… right now…” Daveed says between groans and growls.

Relaxing yourself, you take the majority of Daveed into your hot, wet mouth, making him shout when his tip brushes past the back of the tongue, into your throat.

You bob your head, while moaning, to give Daveed as much pleasure as possible, stroking what you can’t fit into your mouth. With your other hand, his testicles being massaged at the same rate.

In order to gain more contact, you can feel Daveed raising his hips up to meet your mouth. You pull your lips over his tip again, licking the underside, making him quiver.

The longer you kept this up, the more you could feel Daveed squirm and shake.

“Baby… I’m close.” Daveed cries out through hooded eyes and shaky breaths.

You continue to work on him, making sure nothing went untouched and he was satisfied.

The tip of his cock hits the back of your throat one last time before Daveed shot off thick, white ropes of sweet cum into your mouth.

“Kiss me, Y/N.” Daveed says before you could swallow through moans, gasps, and curses.

You snake your body up his to kiss him roughly, spit mingling with cum.

Reaching around his body to undo your knot, Daveed’s hands break free and find your body.

“That was amazing, baby. I’ve never had anything like it before.” Daveed says with a glow, picking you up to straddle him..

“I’m glad you liked it.” You say, smiling.

“I did, I really did. I love you, Y/N.” Daveed says kissing your cheek.

“I love you too, Daveed.” You say, leaning into the kiss.

“Ah…” He sighs. “…my turn!” Daveed says, picking you up bridal style, headed for your bedroom, with a devilish tone in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment :)


	2. HANDS | Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two to that craaazy blowjob fic. wrote both in the same night.

“Ah…” He sighs. “…my turn!” Daveed says, picking you up bridal style, headed for your bedroom, with a devilish tone in his voice.

Daveed’s body made his way through each door frame, making sure not to hit your head on them.

Once in the bedroom, Daveed gently sat you on the edge of the bed.

Getting on his knees in front of you, he planted light kisses all over you, starting with your feet. He made his way up your legs, reciprocating the attentiveness you showed him in the living room.

Spreading your thighs, he was the steadiest here, inching closer towards your heat with every lick, bite and kiss.

You were so warm here in this moment, you felt like it was radiating off of you. Watching a naked Daveed praise your body is surely something special.

Daveed licked at you, drawing circles over your clit at a cruelly slow tempo. Moaning while he did so, he looked up at you. Big, beautiful, brown spheres letting you know that he’s all for you.

Daveed stood up, with your ankles in hand, and brought them towards you, exposing your cunt to the open air, but more so to his undying gaze.

Down on his knees again, Daveed picked up his pace, assaulting your cunt with ferocity.

Delving two of his thick fingers into you, you cried out in pleasure.

“Mmm! Daveed…” You said as he gave your spot languid strokes.

His tongue and fingers worked in sync with each other, bringing you to the brink of your first orgasm.

“Baby, I’m close…” You say, steadily reaching your high.

“I know, I can feel you. Cum for me, please.” Daveed says desperately, removing his mouth to look up at you.

Your stomach tenses, and then it releases, taking you with it. Daveed continues to help you ride it out, beard glistening with your essence.

He takes his fingers from your heat and brings them up to your mouth.

“Open.” Daveed places his frame between your legs, and leans forward. He motions for you to suck his fingers, so you grab his hand and taste yourself on him. You’re sweet, like Daveed always said you were.

Daveed takes his hand from your mouth, so he can kiss you. It’s open, sloppy, but hot. The more you kiss, the more you can feel him growing on you.

He directs you up the bed, closer to the headboard, so he can have more room to do what needs to be done.

Daveed climbs between your legs once more, bringing your faces inches from one another.

“Man, I love you, Y/N. I really do.” Daveed says, beard still sheened from the previous devouring of you.

“I love you too, bay boy.” You say in a high pitch.

With that, Daveed enters you, making yourselves one. His strokes are slow, with each snap of his hips drawn completely out. He never, ever missed a spot at this rate.

You wrap your legs around the small of his back as Daveed interlocks his hands with yours.

“Look at me, baby. Let me see how you feel.” Daveed says softly.

You turn to look your head to look at him, memorizing every detail of his strong face.

“Daveed I’m…” You get cut off by a deep, yearning kiss. 

“Cum in me, Daveed.”

The kiss is broken by a gasp from the both of you, as you reach your second orgasm, however, this one’s more intense from the eye contact you’ve held with each other.

You two still there for several beats, looking at each other, listening to your hearts in time.

Daveed pulls out, and rolls over, making sure to bring your back flush up against his chest, his nose in the crook of your neck.

“Marry me.” Daveed says, dozing off immediately.

The statement falls on deaf ears though, because you were already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment :)


End file.
